The reality of Iron man
by jacquieiscool
Summary: On set of Iron man 1-3 , pepperony scenes & what they've been through together but also how they've helped eachother & became what they are .
1. Chapter 1

**On set of Iron man movies 1 -3 , pepperony scenes & how** **things went in the movie.**

**Tony Stark had been through alot in just three months he was held captive & totured , he knew the only thing keeping** **him alive was the electromagnet** . **He had been through a** **rough** **time & he was happy to be home . As he walked off the plane** **he saw his assistant Pepper Potts standing infront** **of him with lots of emotions on her face.**

**''Hmm your eyes are red a few tears for your long loss boss ?'' she looks down before she can respond '' tears of joy I hate job hunting** **'' . He takes one last look at before** **walking away '' yea vacation is over ''** **They get in a car getting ready to go somewhere** **when** **Happy asked '' where to Sir ? ''. **

**Pepper deeply looks over him '' take us** **to the hospital please Happy , No Tony you have to** **go to the hospital the** **doctor has to look at you ''. He looks ahead before facing her '' I don't have to do anything i've been held in captivity for three months** **there's two things i want to do , i want an american cheese burger & i want you to call for a press conference now , Happy drive cheese burger first ''. **

**A few weeks later Tony is adjusting to being** **back at** **home , Obey is handling the company & people claim that Tony has Post traumatic stress disorder & has been taking it easy . Later** **on he** **shows up at fire fighters family found that has been given by his company for three years in a row now , He was talking to agent coulson & walks over to his assistant.**

**'' You look fanastic I** **didn't recongize you '' she sees him in surprise as if no one was expecting him to show up '' what are you doing here ? are you here by yourself ? '' He looks** down at her **''** **where** **did** **you** **get that dress ? she looks down herself '' Oh it was a birthday persent from you atucally ''. He continues looking at her '' do you wanna dance ?** **come on '' He grabs her hand & leads her to the dance floor she looks around her '' Am i making you uncomfortable ? '' As she continues looking & trys to pay attention to him '' oh no , no I always forget to wear deorant & dance with my boss infront everyone i work with no back ''.**

**Later on Obey is dead , Tony** **is getting ready to for a press conference & Pepper is there to help him '' you know if I were Iron man i'd have this girl-friend who knew my** **true** **idenity she'd be worried if I were gonna die & the man i become** **she'd be wildly conflicted which** **would only make her more crazy about me , tell me you don't think of that night '' . She is helping him clean up a bit more '' what night ? are you talking about the night that we danced ? & went up on the roof & then you went downstairs to get me a drink & you left me there by myself is that the night your talking about ? I thought so '' .**


	2. good & bad times

_Six Months later Tony stark had proven to everyone he was Iron Man , He had just gotten back from Washington D.C. they were trying to get him to hand over the suites he owned but he refused . He was having a health issue at the same time which was palladium poisioning . _

_He was in his workshop check his blood level from the palladium . Pepper starts coming down & walking in mad '' Is this a joke ? what are you thinking ? '' He slowly gets up from his seat & moves '' hey you know what I'm thinking I'm busy & your angry about something , do you have the sniffles ? I don't wanna get sick '' . He continues walking & throwing his charts out of the way '' Did you just donate our art collection to the boys scouts of america ? '' he throws more stuff out of the way '' I didn't check the charts but yes it's my collection not our collection no offense __'' _

_You know what I think Im allowed to say our collection considering the time that I put in over ten years creating it , you know there's only about eight thousand & eleven things i really need to talk to you about '' . He walks over to her & puts his hands on her shoulders '' I need you to wear a surgical mask until your better is that okay ? '' she looks at his still angrily '' thats rude '' .  
><em>

_He walks off again '' There's nothing more important to me than the expo thats my primary point '' he sees the picture of him in his suite '' The expo is your echo going crazy '' . he continues looking at the photo '' wow thats modern art I'm gonna put this up right now ''. He walks away to put it up & she is talking with fired anger '' Stark is incomplete disoray do you understand that ? '' He gets closer to wear he wants to hang up the picture '' No our stocks have never been hired , look if it's messy less change to a different topic '' ._

_She watches him hang up the photo '' Fine my point is we have awarded contracts to the windform people & the clastic plantation which was your idea by the way you won't make a decision '' he adjust the picture '' Everything was my idea I don't care about the liberal agenda anymore it's boring alert , you do it '' . He jumps down '' I do what ? '' she asked confused '' excellent idea i just figured this out , you run the company , your not listening to me im trying to make you CEO why won't you let me ? '' ._

_'' Have you been drinking ? '' she asked in shock , he just looks at her '' I here by appoint you chairman at CEO at stark industries admittly done deal okay '' . Later on they are on the plane back from Monaco , it's all over the news that a crazy manic russian guy was trying to kill him electrically . he mutes the tv '' he should be giving me a metal thats the truth '' He places the plate down on the table '' what is that ? '' he removes the top lead from it '' this is your flight meal '' ._

_She looks back & around '' Did you just make that ? '' he looks at her before leaning back '' yea where do you think I've been for three hours ? '' , She continues looking at him '' Tony , what are you not telling me ? '' . They have a moment of staring '' I don't wanna go home at all , lets cancell my birthday party & go to vice chiparony remeber thats a great place to be healthy '' . She continues looking at him '' I don't think this is the right time we are in kinda of a mess right now '' ._

_'' Maybe thats why it's the best time , as CEO you are untitled a leave a company retreat , you know just to charge your batteries & figure it all out '' . She looks at him '' Not everyone runs on batteries Tony '' . _

_Later on she shows up at his birthday party & he's drunk , she knows why he's acting out but has no clue that he has palladium poisioning . He is lauhging after wetting his suite '' wow does this guy know how to throw a party or what ? '' . Everyone in the audience is chearing '' I love you '' he says drunkly '' Unbelieveable thank you so much Tony for such a fanastic night & we are gonna say goodnight now & thank you all for coming '' . He is holding his beer bottle & trying to kiss her '' no you can't we didn't cut the cake we didn't blow out the candles '' . She is trying to be firm but calm with him '' you're out of control on this one it's time to go to bed trust me '' . He is trying to move in closer '' you're out of control too , come on give me a smooch '' _

_'' you just peed the suite , it's not sexy '' she says trying to back away from his embrace '' I know it has a filteration system you could drink that water '' . He is still trying to hit on her '' it's time to let everyone out just listen to them '' he looks at her " If you say so okay '' ._

_Later on he shows up at Hammer's presenation at the expo in New york City & is no longer drunk or sobber , he knows that he needs to get himself back on the job as being Iron man . He had just defeated Vanko, Justin Hammer was arrested for working & doing illegal things with him & the drones around him & Rhodey were about to blow he knew he had to get to Pepper in time before bad things happend to her . So he did he saved her on time & flew her to the roof ._

_'' Oh my god I can't take this anymore , my body literally can't handle the stress i never know if your gonna kil yourself our wreck the whole country or ... '' he looks at her across from him '' I think I did okay '' . She looks at him again breathing heavily '' I quit Im resigning thats it '' . He looks at her in shock '' what did you say your done ? surprising not so surprising I get it you don't have to make any excuses '' She walks in closer '' I'm not making any excuses im very justidfied '' He moves in closer '' Hey hey you deserve better '' he looks down & grabs her hand '' you've taken such good care of me , I've been in a tough spot & you got me through it so right '' . She looks at him '' than you for understanding '' . he turns away & looks back at her '' yea yea , lets talk clean up '' . _

_She is closer than ever '' I'll handle the transation '' he is looking at her '' okay what about the press you'll only have a job for the week '' . She looks at him '' well with you it's like dog years , it's like the presidency '' . He cuts her off he moves in & kisses her passionately he knows he is in love with her , he breaks off the kiss seconds later '' weird ? '' She looks at him '' no it's not weird '' He is still checking her out '' it's okay right run that by me again '' . Rhodey heard the whole thing & thought it was weird & his car got taken out in the explosion , he flys off & leaves them there ._

_he turns back to her '' How are you going to resign ? I don't expect '' She laughs & he grabs both of her hands they just look at each other knowing where this is going to go ._


	3. love & care

_ This chapter is based on Iron Man 3 all pepperony scenes , hope you enjoy as much as you can . _

_Tony Stark his girlfriend Pepper Potts have been together for quiet some time a couple months or so , they got back New York to take care of Stark Tower . Pepper is also the CEO of Stark Industries which is a big step for her & being in a relationship with Tony who owns the company because it's his family company . _

_Pepper arrives in the driveway of where her & Tony both live as she gets closer she sees the big bunny infront of her , steps out of the car & takes a moment to herself before walking inside '' Sorry I'm late I was ...what , what is that ? you're wearing this in the house now what is that like mark 15 ? '' . _

_He looks down at the number to make sure she is right '' something like that , you know how everyone needs a hobby '' . She is sitting on the chair taking her shoes off & looks up '' oh & you have to wear your hobby in the living room ? '' . He moves in closer as she is looking at the cards he got earlier during that day'' Just breaking it in it's always a little pinchy in goopy bag at first , oh well did you see your christmas present ? '' . _

_She is still looking through the cards '' Yes I did I don't know how I could've missed that christmas present , Is it gonna fit through the door ? '' . He moves in closer to where she is sitting '' That's a good question atucally I got a team of guys coming tomorrow they're gonna break down that wall , so uh good day ? tense ? Oh shoulders a little naughty , naughty girl I don't wanna harp on this but did you like the costume rabit ? '' . _

_She looks straight a head '' Did I like it ? '' he looks at her as she starts to move '' nailed it right ? '' She puts the cards down & starts moving in closer '' I appreciate the thought very much , so why don't you left up that face mask & give me a kiss '' . He copys the sounds of his computer as she is as close to him as possible '' no damit no can , do you wanna uh ? just kiss it on the facial slit ''. _

_She continues looking at him while he has his mechanical hands on her back '' well , why don't I go down to the garage & see if I can find a crowbar to jimmy that thing open '' . He releases her as she walks away '' Crowbar yea , oh expect there's been a radiation leak '' , she continues walking & heads towards the stars '' I'll take my chances '' , He starts following from behind '' that's risky '' . _

_The minute she gets downstairs she sees him finishing his arm weights '' This is a new level of lame '' , He looks at her facing the same direction '' sorry '' . She pushes the food out of her way that Dummy was holding for her '' You ate without me , already on date night ''. _

_He walks around his shop '' We were just hosting you , I finished up a bit of work & yes I had a quick bite I didn't know if you were coming home or having drinks with Aldrich Killian '' . She looks at him mad & in shock '' what ? Aldrich Killian ? what are you checking up on me ? no you're spying on me I'm going to bed '' he looks at her '' Happy was worried I wasn't hold on , come on Pep hey I admit my fault sorry Im a piping hot mess . Nothing's been the same since New york '' .  
>She comes back down the stairs &amp; stands against the doorway '' Oh really ? I didn't notice that at all '' He is staring at her with his arms folded '' You experience things , then they are over &amp; you still can't explain them . Gods , aliens other dimensions Im just a man in the can , the only reason I haven't cracked up is proably because you moved in which is great I love you Im lucky , but honey i can't sleep . You go to bed , I come down here I do what i know , I tinker threat is inment &amp; I have to protect the one thing i can't live without thats you my suites they're uh ... '' .<em>

_She looks at him tired '' machines '' He continues looking at her while he sits down '' they're part of me '' she continues looking at him '' A distraction '' . He is still staring at her '' maybe '' she moves in closer putting her hands on his shoulders , he leans his head into her cheast & she grabs the back of his head pulling off the headphones . He then rises his head & looks at her '' I'm gonna take a shower & you're gonna join me '' ._

_Later on that night they are sleeping next to eachother when Tony starts having nightmares about New York she hears him gasping & whimpering . She then leans in & grabs his arm '' Tony , Tony Tony , To '' . He sees that his suite is holding her by her wrist & is freaking her out he makes it power down '' I must of called it in my sleep , that was not suppose to happend i'll recalliorbrate the sensor , can we just ... just let me catch my breath , don't go alright , Pepper '' .  
>She removes herself from the bed &amp; starts walking '' I'm gonna sleep downstairs , tinker with that '' . The next day Happy is in the hospital from one of the attacks that the mandarin planned &amp; Tony threatened a terriost later that day someone he use to know shows up with information that he could use . He see's Peppers bags fall '' Tony , is somebody there ? '' .<em>

_He moves out of his suite '' yeah , it's Maya Hansen old bontanist pal I use to know barely '' . She starts walking in towards her boyfriend '' Im sorry but with happy in the hospital I didn't know we were expecting guests & old girlfriends ''.Maya explains that she wasn't atucally his girlfriend just that they shared one night together before he met her '' you saved yourself a world of pain trust me , were going out of town '' . He looks at her '' okay we've been through this the man says no , honey '' . Maya thinks it's a great idea & starts walking forward '' Im sorry thats a terrible idea please don't touch her bags '' ._

_She is madly surrounded by his embrace & comforted at the same time '' This is how normal people behave '' . Maya is looking around the place & he is looking at her before Maya asked if the big rabit was normal or not '' yes it's normal , it's a big bunny relax about it '' She looks at him '' calm down '' he is still facing without trying to get mad '' I got this for you , you still haven't told me you liked it , i asked you three days ago '' . She looks at him all mad '' I don't like it , we are leaving the house ''._

_Later on they left town & both found out the truth about Aldrich Killian , how he was working for the mandrain & about Extremis how dangerous & effective it could be . He was using Potts to get to Tony , she had to kill him to protect both her & her boyfriend '' Oh my god , that was really violent '' . _

_She is walking towards him '' You just scared the devil out of me I thought you were ...'' . She moves in closer '' thought i was dead why because I fell 200 feet , so who's the hot mess now ? '' . He looks at her picking up his ear pierce '' still debateable proably tipping your way a little bit , why don't you dress like this at home hm ? sports bra the whole deal ''._

_She is looking down at the mechanical arm that's on hers '' you know now I can understand why you don't wanna give up the suites , what am I gonna complain about now ''. He looks at her as in the way he's in love with her '' well , it's me you'll think of something '' . He comes closer to her & starts touching her '' don't touch me , i'm gonna burn you '' . He is still feeling her '' no you won't , not hot '' . _

_She looks at him tired & emotional '' Am I gonna be okay ? '' . He looks at her deeply '' No you're in a relationship with me everything will never be okay , but I think I can figure this out I almost had this 20 years ago when I was drunk I think I can get you better , thats what I do I fix stuff ''. She looks at him calmer '' & all of your distractions '' . He continues staring at her '' Im gonna shave them down a bit '' . He called in Jarvis & told him to do the clean slate protocal , as they watch his suites blow themselfs up they just stand there & hugg eachother , he presses serval kisses on her cheek '' Okay so far , do you like it ? '' . She smiles with the hugg '' It'll do '' The hugg tightens & they just wanna hold on to each other . The End._


End file.
